Lucy Loud
Lucy Loud is a character controlled by Gib Sook. Headcannon Lucy has always been, well, Lucy. She loves everything dark, and her siblings even more so. She may not physically show it, but she is capable of feeling human emotions. Aside from sports, it seems like she can handle anything easy in life. Emphasis on the word seems. There is more pain behind that deadpan expression of hers than others may realize. Age 8 Three Positive Traits Edit # Above average athleticism # Quick-witted thinking # Determination Three Negative Traits Edit # Holds grudges # Tends to get impatient # Unorganized 8 Years Later Information In the 8 years later roleplay, Lucy is an accomplished volleyball player and writer, who, like all of her siblings, is doing her best to deal with her parent's death. Name Lucy Raven Loud Age 8 Appearance Lucy had always been, well, unique,to say the least. She has always had pale skin, being caused from a genetic trait passed down to her from her Great Grandma Harriet. Standing at 5'8, she surprisingly got the taller side of the deal, given that she was shorter than Lincoln once upon a time. Her frame is that of a female athlete, given that she plays varsity on the volleyball team. She always has her hair in a ponytail, much like her sister Lynn, and has her bangs only covering one eye now, letting the world have a chance to see at least one of her magnificent purple eyes. She long since ditched her trademark black dress with stripes stockings and arm sleeves with black dress shoes once she turned 11, instead trading it for form-fitting jeans, black and white converses, and a black t-shirt that says 'RUCK FULES' in big, bold, white letters. While she may wear the occasional skirt, she makes sure to stay true to who she is. Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation Junior at Royal Woods Highschool Background Lucy was always the odd one out in the family. While the rest of the family had their quirks, she was the wallflower, so to speak. Having taken up an interest in the dark arts since she was a little girl, she wasn't exactly the most popular among her classmates. In fact, she only had one friend, Rocky to be exact. Though, that friendship didn't last very long, and soon she found herself in a depressed state. It had seemed like she was destined to be sad and alone her entire life. Well, until she had met Lyle in 8th grade. He while he wasn't exactly her ideal type of person to hang around, he seemed like a truly genuine person. He was her first true friend, and her first major crush. Add her growth spurt, and ability to play sports at a level that Lynn would be proud of, and it looked like things were finally turning around for her. However, her world wouldcome crashing down upon receiving Earth-shattering news: the death of her parents. It hit Lucy like an 18 wheeler going 120. Her depression would come back full force, and it affected her grades, sports, and social life. Lucy realized that now that she had no parents, she needed to be there and try to help support her family any way possible. While she may not be able to get a job, what with her doing varsity volleyball, she makes sure to hold down the fort at home whenever her siblings are at work. Her attitude has also been slightly improving since then, and her grades are coming back up, with yer currently at a B average. She still battles with her depression almost daily, but one can only hope that she is strong enough to overcome even the most difficult of obstacles: her inner demons.Category:Characters